


Malfunction

by RedCrossX



Series: Funhaus on Insulin [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Chronic Illness, Commited Relationships, Diabetic Adam Kovic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mixed feelings, Multi, OTwhatever, Sickness, Tears, Type 1 Diabetes, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrossX/pseuds/RedCrossX
Summary: You can do everything right and plan for every scenario, but somehow diabetes will always manage to bite you in the ass. Adam has had his rough nights before, but for everyone else, it isn't really a pleasant sight.





	

It was two in the morning and Adam, for the love of God, just wished he could crawl into bed and let his body break into a billion pieces. Instead, he was kneeled over a toilet with his chest heaving and shuddering, tears already falling from his eyes and a cold sweat sticking to him like humid mist.

“Fuck… this…” Adam groaned as he dry-heaved into the bowl again, feeling only Elyse’s hand on his back as the single good center of warmth in this entire place.

Diabetes had a fascinating ability to stab you in the back at the last minute regardless of how well you thought you were managing it. Adam had what could only be described as a stellar diabetes week. Numbers were on point, everything he ate was calculated to perfection. And then today happened. Half a pizza to his name and the numbers started going higher… higher… higher…

Her hand brushed against his back once more. Adam folded into Elyse’s touch as he felt his chest’s shaking start to still. As far as he could tell… the worst was over, but everything was delayed. He was stuck behind a red stoplight in his mind. His body’s health was still waiting at the light for all the shit to pass by. All it took was a small kink in a cord or a site that wasn’t put in properly to send him shooting down the “fuck you” highway and into the pit of hell that was this toilet bowl.

Elyse’s words were soft, “Adam, baby, how’re we doing?” she pushed a hand into his hair, and life came from the nails the massaged his scalp.

“I-I’m good…” He stuttered as he pressed his palm against the countertop. His joints burned yet his body was ice as he stumbled to the ground before Elyse caught him under the arm. Plastic containers and a couple needles scattered across the sink counter but Elyse was otherwise alright.

His sugar was finally coming down, at least according to Matt – the last person to have his hands on his meter. He stopped being able to really manage it a couple hours ago when his knees started shaking. Somehow his body could shiver in the cold, but the slightest heat felt like fire and could he just stop fucking crying for one minute…

Another body against him. Arms wrapped under him as he just gave up for a moment when Elyse placed a kiss against his ear.

“Is Bruce –“ Adam started but he couldn’t form the words.

Elyse kissed his neck, and James, the arms around him, kissed his forehead.

“He’s still cleaning up, don’t worry about it,” Elyse whispered.

James took most of the weight, and brought him to the bed, laying down next to him in nothing but his boxers, the same as Adam. He was still on the edge of the bed as Lawrence flipped over to lean on top of him.

Groggily, he brushed his hand against James, “Adam… how’re you doing?”

With a choked chuckle, Adam raised his thumb, and that was about all he could manage.

Lawrence frowned, and James leaned over to pull him into his arms as Adam’s breathing started to slow.

“Two hours,” Adam shuddered, “Then I gotta… test again.”

James nodded, “We got it, just take a breather for a bit, okay?”

Adam’s eyes started to flutter as he turned around. Face pale, hair wet in tangles of sweat, and still, James planted a kiss against his head.

“Take five, baby,” he whispered, and Adam’s eyes fell shut.

He was slick with sweat, his body shuffling the deck and rebuilding the castle of cards. Bruce came in a moment later with Elyse and Matt nearby. The watched the three men from the doorway, and Matt was already taking off his shirt before falling onto the foot of the bed. The sheets long abandoned to make the space more comfortable for Adam’s distressed core.

 _Is everything good?_ James mouthed, and Bruce responded with a chipper thumb up as they all sat around, and waited. Elyse’s hand was wrapped around Adam’s glucose monitor as she turned to Bruce who was right next to her holding her hand.

It was amazing how fast the team was assembled. Literally within fifteen minutes of calling them (despite Bruce’s objections) the rest of the crew was downstairs and waiting. They’d been trying to figure out a way to get them all into a bed somehow, and the logistics of that were still working, but that didn’t mean that it had to get any worse.

The strangest part of all of it was how fast Adam started to… readjust. The two hours went by and Adam stopped sweating, his sleep became calmer, and it was almost like he’d only had a busy night worthy of being captured in erotica instead of had his own body call for war against him.

Matt, the gem that he was, ended up leaving Adam asleep as he tested his sugar again. It was amazing how he didn’t react even as they heard the familiar click of the needle.

It was with a sigh of relief that the device was placed back on the desk, and Matt slumped against Adam. He was finally cooling down and quickly curled around the new source of warmth.

* * *

 

Adam awoke to a sore throat and sore joints, but if that was the worst thing he was feeling, he was doing alright. The next thing he noticed was the sun shining through the blinds and a shiver touching his bare shoulders.

His hand slapped against the side table as he grabbed for his meter and tested once more.

With a deep breath, he put it back down. The scale balanced on more as he stumbled out of bed and wrapped himself in the sheets as he couldn’t be bothered to dig through the pile of clothes on the ground to try and find his pants and started to stumble down the stairs.

He was three steps into the Killems' living room when he was wrapped in a heavy hug. Lawrence was right next to him as Adam’s eyes scanned the room.

“Hey,” Adam paused.

“Hi,” Lawrence smirked, “We ended up testing for you last night, and things were going fine.”

Lawrence led him over to a  couch, and Omar and Dan pushed aside as Lawrence deposited Adam between the two guys.

“Why is… why is everyone here?” Adam muttered, glancing up at Lawrence with eyes wide as oceans.

Dan pulled him closer. Adam was still afloat in a mix of strange thoughts and muddled feelings as he saw that the small space was relatively crowded. Quiet sounds came from the kitchen before Matt came over and handed Adam a cup of coffee before leaning into a kiss.

“Well,” Bruce explained, “They were worried about you, and I told them they didn’t have to come over, but here we all are.”

“We just wanted to make sure that you were alright,” Bones shrugged from the other couch.

“You really didn’t-“

“When you have all these people who love you, I think it’s more for our sake then for yours,” said Lawrence as he looked over.

Adam stood on a precipice between wanting to yell at them for cramping on his agency and kissing them all passionately in that moment just so he could deal with those emotions.

The only thing he managed was more tears. His shoulders shuddered as his face twisted and tears started flooding into his hands. Not enough sleep, a body still recovering, and a tumultuous wave of emotions rendered Adam without a voice, but with many people around him pulling him into a void of warmth.

He just let it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always for feedback and response.
> 
> enigmatic-cyborg.tumblr.com


End file.
